


dermatologists HATE them

by Pawprinter



Series: wheelies and art stealies verse [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Canon Compliant, Celebrities, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, Internet Famous, M/M, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, SO MUCH FLUFF, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its a great time, rating is for language, we got some conspiracies, we got some good ol' internet shipping, we got some memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: The band is in trouble after going viral again — this time after a conspiracy theory exposing Julie and the Phantoms is posted to Twitter. In response, Willie helps them pull off a questionable stunt.SEQUEL TO FEARS (DON'T GET ME STARTED)but can be read as a stand-alone too!
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: wheelies and art stealies verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977508
Comments: 283
Kudos: 1230





	dermatologists HATE them

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is technically a sequel to my other fic [fears (don't get me started)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923456), but you don't have to read that one to understand this fic because it works really well as a standalone too!
>
>> If you don't want to read that fic first, the only info you need is (spoilers) Willie is a social media legend and helped the band go viral on Instagram. Alex and Willie are also in an established relationship.
> 
> Thank you to Lai and Vikki for pre-reading this fic and giving feedback! You both are amazing.
> 
> The title of this fic is based off that meme because I couldn't help myself haha.
> 
> This fic is also my first time using work skins and CSS, so if you notice any issues, feel free to reach out!
> 
> Warnings: the fic is rated teen for coarse language.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Sarah** @griffinsprince  
anyway im now convinced that hologram band is immortal and i have proof but you arent ready for that conversation. okay gn  
11:28 PM • 2021-09-11  
98 Replies | 89 Retweets | 789 Likes

  
  


**mack** @ontheedgeofgr8  
DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT TWEET FROM @/griffinsprince ??? IS IT ABOUT JATP??? PLEASE SAY SIKE RN-  
1:25 AM • 2021-09-12  
24 Replies | 3 Retweets | 38 Likes

> **alex’s fanny pack** @stanthepackpIease  
>  @ontheedgeofgr8 theyre already immortal to me 😚✌️ its fine  
>  1:29 AM • 2021-09-12  
>  1 Like
> 
> **Kate** @hologramsimp  
>  @ontheedgeofgr8 they dont mean julie and the phantoms right… right???  
>  1:37 AM • 2021-09-12  
>  1 Reply | 1 Like
> 
> **mack** @ontheedgeofgr8  
>  @hologramsimp who else,,, LITERALLY WHO ELSE 👁👄👁  
>  1:42 AM • 2021-09-12  
>  1 Like

  
  


**Sarah** @griffinsprince  
what did i just wake up to…  
8:28 AM • 2021-09-12  
32 Replies | 4 Retweets | 139 Likes

> **Kate** @hologramsimp  
>  @griffinsprince did you mean jatp??? im scared but i need to know  
>  8:31 AM • 2021-09-12

  
  


**Sarah** @griffinsprince  
yes im talking about julie and the phantoms being immortal. no i dont stan them but the drummer and that skater guy are the internet’s favourite ship so yeah i know OF them,,,  
9:08 AM • 2021-09-12  
179 Replies | 427 Retweets | 1,872 Likes 

> **mack** @ontheedgeofgr8  
>  @griffinsprince WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEYRE IMMORTAL AND YOU HAVE PROOF I-  
>  9:09 AM • 2021-09-12  
>  1 Reply | 1 Like
> 
> **Sarah** @griffinsprince  
>  @ontheedgeofgr8 i mean theyre not human. somethings really off about them,,, cant believe nobodys said anything before because its w e i r d. like,,,, concerningly weird  
>  9:15 AM • 2021-09-12  
>  132 Replies | 92 Retweets | 1,028 Likes

  
  


**Sarah** @griffinsprince  
okay, since so many people asked… ✨ PROOF THAT JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS ARE IMMORTAL ✨ — a thread  
10:43 AM • 2021-09-12  
7,132 Replies | 78.9K Retweets | 492K Likes

* * *

Willie popped into the garage mid-performance with his helmet under his arm and a wide smile across his face. The band continued to practice despite the appearance, already used to him coming and going to visit Alex.

The ghost in question continued to drum, but had looked up and locked eyes with Willie across the garage. Instantly, his stomach flipped and his heart skipped a beat. His whole body came to life just by _seeing_ him.

_Yeah, he was really, fully, totally, desperately in love with him._

Willie popped across the garage, coming to stand right beside him.

“Hey, hot dog.”

Willie bent over at the same time Alex tipped his head back, meeting in the middle for a quick kiss. When they parted, they were both wearing silly smiles and Alex swore he just discovered ghosts could actually fly because, _yeah,_ he was into Willie and his pretty smile and his gorgeous eyes and—

Alex missed a crash on the symbols and got thrown so off tempo that the performance came to a screeching halt.

Luke pulled a face. “You’re lucky you two are cute, otherwise I’d boo you right now.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” Julie commented, looking wildly less annoyed than he did.

“You’re right. Boo!”

“Sorry,” Alex said, not looking sorry in the slightest. He shared a coy grin with Willie. “That one’s my bad.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Willie added, looking sheepish.

Julie was already moving across the room in search of a pen. “No, it’s a blessing in disguise. I need to write something down… Luke, you said something earlier — what was it?”

“Huh? What?”

“Yeah, when you were riffing. You said—”

“You really expect me to remember what I said? Me, Julie? _Me?”_

She paused and looked at him, completely deadpan. “Right. Never mind.” She turned to Willie. “You two headed out now? If so, please go scream in a museum for me. I can’t believe Luke _forgot what he said—”_

“Hey,” Alex cut her off, glancing between her and Willie. “I— I have no idea why you’d assume _we’d_ go to museums together and scream because I never told you that. And, like, if I had told you that, it would’ve been done in strict confidence.”

She smirked and mimicked zipping her lips shut. “Right. Got it.”

“But, uh, no,” Willie said, “I’m not here to pick up Alex. I just came to ask a _really_ strange and out of context question.”

“Shoot,” Reggie urged.

“Does anyone know who Bella Swan is?”

Silence followed.

Julie stared at him blankly for a long moment, a slow smile growing on her face. “What?” She struggled to hold back a laugh. “You’re asking about Bella Swan? As in… Edward’s Bella?”

“I don’t know who either of those people are,” he assured her. He pulled out his phone, his expression shifting towards concern. “I keep getting _comments_ about her though and I can’t figure out why. You know her?”

“She’s a fictional character,” she explained. “From _Twilight.”_ She turned to the boys. “That’s the movies about the human girl falling in love with a vampire. I _tried_ to show it to you all last week.”

“Oh, yeah.” Luke slid onto the couch, grinning widely. “That was fun. That guy from _Harry Potter_ was in it.”

“Yeah, and Alex cried when you told him they get to spend eternity together,” Reggie added, looking at Alex in jest.

“What? No. No, I did not.”

“You definitely did, man.”

Alex scoffed and stumbled over his words. “I did _not. You_ cried about it. Not me. It wasn’t me.”

“Mhmm. Sure. Then why—”

None of the guys got to finish their debate. Flynn burst into the garage, out of breath and unable to speak. She waved her lit up phone wildly above her head and her eyes latched onto Julie.

“Are the— are the guys here?” she gasped. “Important band meeting... _Important band meeting!”_

Julie gestured around the room. “Yep. And Willie. The gang’s all here.” She studied her friend for a beat, who was still struggling to breathe. “You good? What’s up? See a ghost?”

Reggie was the only one to laugh at Julie’s joke.

 _“No,_ but I think the Internet has.”

Reggie choked.

A tense silence enveloped the room and Julie gave them all worried looks.

“What does she mean?” Luke asked, sitting up properly on the couch. “The Internet knows about ghosts? What happened?”

Julie crossed the room to her friend, the song lyric recovery long forgotten. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” she said between breaths, “we are currently going viral — _again_ — but this time it’s because of _them.”_ She gave the room a stern glare despite still not being able to see them. “At first I was confused because no celebrity followed us, and we’ve been holding a pretty steady follower count for the last few weeks. Until yesterday.” She shoved her phone into Julie’s hands. “See?”

“Wow.” Her eyes widened when their follower count sunk in. “Oh. Oh, wow.”

“‘Oh wow,’” Luke quoted, now standing. “What does ‘oh wow’ mean?”

“I’m pretty sure she’s surprised,” Reggie offered.

“Dude, I _know,_ but _how_ surprised?” Luke tried to peer over Julie’s shoulder. “What’s— oh. Oh wow.”

Alex stood too, suddenly feeling like he needed to run a few laps around the yard from how much energy was housed in his veins. His chest was tight and his body was buzzing and—

“You know, my follower count blew up around the same time people started commenting about Bella Swan,” Willie said slowly. He showed Alex his phone screen, where his notifications were going wild. “You don’t think…”

Julie’s gaze slowly moved from Flynn’s phone, coming to rest on the couple. “Willie,” she said slowly, “why are they commenting about Bella Swan?” He shrugged.

Flynn was the one to answer. “Let me guess. They’re comparing you to Bella Swan because you’re dating a vampire?”

“A vampire?” Alex looked offended. “Did she just call me a vampire—”

“She absolutely did.”

“How _rude._ Ghost is one thing, but _vampire?”_

Flynn was already navigating towards Willie’s Instagram page to read the comments. After a moment, she nodded and pressed her lips tightly together. “Yep. I knew it. _I knew it._ Right here… user flipmethatholoboard commented ‘run willie!! Your boyfriend is a vampire and is going to eat you!! Break up and save yourself!!’ with like… thirty exclamation points.”

Luke looked offended on Alex’s behalf. “Okay, now that is rude. Ghosts don’t _eat_ people. That’s a hurtful assumption.”

Alex didn’t look impressed. “They aren’t supposed to know we’re ghosts, Luke. Remember?”

“Right, right.”

Willie came to rest his chin on Alex’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling his back flush to his chest. “Don’t worry, hot dog, I won’t break up with you because you’re undead.”

“What a relief,” Alex said dryly, “because there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

A dramatic pause.

“Are you… _undead?”_

 _“Totally_ dead, man. Never been deader.”

“Good because—”

Julie let out an exasperated sound. “Uh, hello!? We have a serious issue here! People think something’s up and it won’t be long until they figure out that you guys are ghosts. Then we’ll _all_ be in trouble.”

That sucked the energy from the room.

“Now,” she continued, “what exactly is the Internet saying, Flynn? Where’d this start?”

It was Luke that replied. He lifted the band’s shared phone, his screen turned towards everyone else, and a queasy look on his face. “Uh. I think I might’ve figured it out.”

On his screen was the Twitter thread titled “PROOF THAT JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS ARE IMMORTAL” — the same Twitter thread that went viral only hours ago. He scrolled down to the second tweet, which contained a clipping from an old newspaper. A familiar and haunting headline stared right back at them.

**_SUNSET CURVE: A HOLLYWOOD TRAGEDY_ **

And right below the headline; a photo of Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Bobby taken in the 90s side-by-side to a current photo of Julie, Luke, Alex, and Reggie.

“Oh,” Julie breathed. “Oh no.”

* * *

_[Image description: a wide-angled photo from the inside of the Los Angeles County Museum of Art. The room is empty and dark, clearly taken after hours.]_

**wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | art. look for it all around you, not just in museums. find it in the way the sun kisses the ground or how the wind sounds in the trees or in the touch of someone you love. art is out there. you can find it.

> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | I think this caption is about me
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks** **✓** | right?? @wheeliesandartstealies You’re talking about me??
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks** **✓** | I’m the art in your life, RIGHT? @wheeliesandartstealies
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks youre s o m e t h i n g in my life ill give you that
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks** **✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies ☹️
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks** **✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies I'm just a guy, (virtually) standing in front of a boy, asking him to love me
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks thats not the quote but ill take it
> 
> **peinture_amour22** | 💗
> 
> **awaewithmyheart** | such wise words willie
> 
> **willex_shipper** | do yall see willie and alex’s comments 👁👄👁 the way i love them
> 
> **afannypackstan** | @willex_shipper *screams*
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | nice to know that bella IS realistic after all,,,,,,,,,
> 
> **caballerial.turn** | nice shot !
> 
> **hologramstan00** | EVERYONE SHUT UP AND CHECK TWITTER
> 
> **skaterboyhearteyes** | WILLIE RUN

_[Image description: a photo of Alex performing on stage. In one hand, he holds the mic and his drum sticks. His other hand is curled to form half a heart. His gaze and wide smile make it clear this gesture is directed at the person behind the camera.]_

**wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | i heard youre all terrified of this guy rn… how could you be scared of someone who looks as cute as he does? #mce #HesTheArtInMyLife @hotdogdrumsticks

> **hotdogdrumsticks** **✓** | okay but am I the art in your life, op? This is VERY important and must be answered now.
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks i didnt know you knew what op meant
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks** **✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies stop avoiding the question, William 😤
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks check the tags alexander 😚
> 
> **willex_shipper** | im here for the willex content 🤧 i dont even care that hes a vampire
> 
> **luke_inggoood ✓** | well aren’t you two just the cutest!!!!
> 
> **reginaldsolo** **✓** | u 2 are making me feel SINGLE 💔
> 
> **hologramtrio** | @reginaldsolo I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE
> 
> **juliesdahlia ✓** | the only time im scared of alex is when he has morning breath 🤢
> 
> **hologramtrio** | hey bella look its a worm its a worm
> 
> **skaterboyhearteyes** | WILLIE GET OUT OF THERE
> 
> **jacksonpercies** | uh what is going on?? can someone fill me in?? why are people scared of willie’s bf??
> 
> **notyoureds_** | @jacksonpercies there’s a twitter conspiracy that he’s immortal because he shares a resemblance to a singer in a 90s boyband lol.
> 
> **afannypackstan** | is everyone looking at the jatp interaction in the comment section because 🥺 it’s beautiful 🥺 really brings a tear to my eye
> 
> **belldeservedbetter** | willie please tell us whats going on with alex??? why does he look exactly like the guy who died in 1995……. @wheeliesandartstealies
> 
> **ontheedgeofgr8_** | @belldeservedbetter because it IS him!!!!! he never died!!!! he’s a time traveller!!!!!
> 
> **belldeservedbetter** | @ontheedgeofgr8_ im putting my money on vampire. have we ever actually SEEN him eat food?? exactly.

  
  


_[Image description: (repost) a photo of Alex performing on stage. In one hand, he holds the mic and his drum sticks. His other hand is curled to form half a heart. His gaze and wide smile make it clear this gesture is directed at the camera.]_

**williexupdates** | REPOST via @wheeliesandartstealies // i heard youre all terrified of this guy rn… how could you be scared of someone who looks as cute as he does? #mce #HesTheArtInMyLife @hotdogdrumsticks

> **hologramstan00** | this is the cutest photo omg i stan
> 
> **afannypackstan** | okay sir @wheeliesandartstealies what’s the truth?? is alex sus?
> 
> **jacksonpercies** | @afannypackstan i wouldve voted him out at this point. he sus.
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | HOW CAN ANYONE THINK ALEX IS SCARY!!! LOOK AT HIM!!! HES LIKE A GOLDEN RETRIEVER!!!!!
> 
> **belldeservedbetter** | alright then explain why he has the same FACE and NAME as that sunset curve guy?? AND??? LUKE AND REGGIE TOO??? it's too big of a coincidence. theyre immortal

  
  


_[Image description: a tilted photo of the sunset from the skatepark. The camera is focused on the long shadows across the ground. In the corner of the frame, a skateboard can be seen.]_

> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | Currently enjoying the view 😀
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | youre my best view @hotdogdrumsticks
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies aw, you’re making me blush.
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks the correct response is actually “meh” but ur cute so ill let it pass
> 
> **spiderlessman** | WILLIE CONTENT. RISE @stanthestyles
> 
> **stanthestyles** | @spiderlessman *scream*
> 
> **stanthestyles** | just checked the comments. wish i didnt. now im scared to know if theyre immortal or not haha
> 
> **willex_shipper** | ive been summoned
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | WHAT IS GOING ON WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ALEX FROM SUNSET CURVE
> 
> **alexshighsocks** | new music soon??
> 
> **afannypackstan** | can you please address the sunset curve tweet. please stop ignoring this!!! you’re scaring us!!!!
> 
> **hologramstan00** | theyre not commenting lol so what do you think that means 👁👄👁 THINK PEOPLE!!!

* * *

“So.”

“So.”

“We need to fix this.”

“Definitely.”

Reggie, Luke, and Alex glanced towards where Julie lay face-down in the middle of the garage. Her hoodie was pulled tight around her head and her feet donned her paw slippers she wore the night they first met her. She hadn’t spoken in a _long_ time and Alex would’ve been a tad more concerned if her back wasn’t clearly rising and falling with each breath.

Luke glanced at Alex nervously. “You think she’s okay?”

“‘She,’” Julie quoted, her voice muffled by the carpet, “is absolutely okay. I just think I’m dying a little bit. Reggie, how’d it feel to die?”

“Uh. Not great.”

She gave him a sad looking thumbs up without looking. “Awesome, thank you.”

He sent both Reggie and Alex another long look. ‘ _She’s not okay,’_ he mouthed. Alex rolled his eyes because _yeah,_ he got that.

Another beat passed before any of them moved.

Luke slid off the couch and laid down beside Julie on the floor, his head propped on his arm and turned to watch her.

She glanced at him between her hair and frowned. “Go away. I’m sulking.”

“You sulk, I sulk. We’re partners, right? That was the deal? Then we sulk together.” He pouted and pulled his hood over his head to match hers. That earned a grin, even if it was fleeting.

“When I said partners, I meant the song writing kind.”

“Well, the instructions were unclear and now we’re lying on the floor together because — why? Partners.”

“How many times are you going to say ‘partners?’”

“As many times as it takes for you to smile.” She was close to breaking and Luke sensed that. He reached forward and poked her shoulder. “Partner.”

 _That_ earned a full grin.

“Shut up.” She rolled onto her back and let out a long sigh. “We’re so screwed. You know that, right? We’re all going to die because of that conspiracy thread.”

“Well, technically, we’re _already_ dead, so—”

Alex cut Reggie off with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Luke shot both of them a dirty look before shifting closer to Julie. “We’re all going to be just _fine._ I promise. Okay? Nobody cares what someone has to say on Twitter. Twitter isn’t important; I don’t even have an account!”

“Have you read the comments under any of our posts recently?” she countered. “People care.”

“I mean, I _did_ get, like, a few hundred comments about it on my last post,” Alex offered. Luke waved him off. “Just saying.”

“And did you miss the part where I read the email from that reporter out loud? The one where they want to _interview us_ about all of this? Because, news flash, Luke; people care and we’re all screwed.”

He looked miserable. “Well, alright, then.”

Reggie nudged him with his toe. “She has a point, man. People are kinda running wild with this right now. And the Twitter thing is kinda suspicious.”

“First of all, it’s called a thread,” Willie said, popping into the garage. “Secondly, ‘kinda?’ Dude, we’re _way_ passed ‘kinda.’ We moved passed kinda a minute after the thread was posted and people started comparing me to that character from _Twilight.”_

Alex tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “You know, you kinda look like one of the _Twilight_ characters… Not Bella though. A different one. What was his name…. Garth? Saber? Seth?”

Reggie and Luke both turned to look at Willie.

A beat, then—

“Nah,” Reggie said, “I don’t see it.”

Luke tilted his head to the side. “I don’t know, man, he _almost_ has the same face if you look at him with one eye closed and—”

“Not the point,” Willie said, cutting them off. “Point is, people are even coming to _me_ looking for answers. I got a DM from someone offering _money_ to tell the truth about you all. Like, real, cold hard cash.”

Reggie lifted his eyebrows. “You take it?”

“No. Obviously not.” He flopped back onto the couch beside Alex, looking exhausted. Alex slung an arm around his shoulders and settled into his side.

“I mean… if it’s any consolation, I’m surprised it took everyone this long to figure out ghosts are real,” Luke offered. “With the way Caleb is running his club, I’m _shocked_ someone didn’t run to the press about it.”

“Well, you know, he almost killed us for defying him, so… I’m pretty sure lifers keep quiet out of necessity, not choice,” Alex pointed out.

“I hate the Internet,” Julie complained, her voice once again muffled by her hands. “Why did you all have to have to die so close to becoming legends?”

Reggie let out a wistful sigh. “I ask myself that everyday.”

“I mean,” she peeled her hands away from her face, “if you guys died _earlier_ then there wouldn’t be articles about you all.”

Reggie deflated. “I take back my previous statement.”

“The evidence is pretty hard to dispute considering the thread includes photos of Sunset Curve, your names, and your instruments.” Willie glanced carefully at Alex out of the corner of his eye. “Just wondering, but why didn’t you come up with secret identities when you came back as ghosts? It probably would’ve been a good idea to give the public fake names.”

“Yeah, well, you still wear a cracked helmet to skate. I think we’re both pretty attached to some things from before, you know…” Alex lowered his voice. _“Dying.”_

“This is getting morbid,” Luke declared. He hauled Julie into a sitting position. “We’re going to be fine. I’m sure there are, like, three million Lukes out there. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that it’s you,” she said dryly. “And you have your face. And your instrument. And you’re with Reggie and Alex. It’s not just _hard_ to dispute the evidence. It’s _impossible.”_

The group fell silent again.

Julie let out a sigh and fell backwards. She tugged her hood further over her eyes. “Just so you all know, I hate your faces right now.”

“Hey,” Reggie complained, “what’s wrong with my face?”

“Maybe try the fact that it’s currently going viral on Twitter in relation to Sunset Curve.”

Luke shoved Reggie’s foot away from his side and shook Julie’s shoulder. “We’re fine.”

“We’re going to get busted. It’s inevitable. I’ve just accepted this fate earlier than you all.” She patted his hand. “People are three minutes away from finding out about ghosts and then game over. Accept it, Luke.”

Willie shifted out of Alex’s grip and cleared his throat. Three sets of eyes snapped to his.

“Except… what if we _don’t_ have to accept it? What if we can fix this?”

Luke’s gaze flicked between Willie’s and Alex, as if _he_ would have all the answers. He replied slowly. “How?”

“I have an idea,” Willie promised them. “I’ll handle it, alright? It’ll be great.”

Once again, Luke’s eyes snapped to Alex — his gaze sharp and pointed, as if trying to tell him something. Reggie’s expression wasn’t much different from Luke’s, but—

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, an idea already forming. “Let’s let Willie handle it. He’s the social media legend after all. He’s got this.”

At this point, he should’ve been able to recognize famous last words.

* * *

_[Image description: a photo of Alex taken from behind the drum set at a practice in the garage. He is oblivious to the camera. In the background, Julie, Luke, and Reggie are in mid_ \- _performance.]_

 **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | my #mce. talented drummer, kind soul, gorgeous smile, AND immortal. a whole package deal!!! @hotdogdrumsticks

> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | WILLIAM!!!! NO!!!!!!
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks i thought you were just a guy standing in front of another guy asking him to love him 😔
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies Where are you?? Come HERE so I can THROTTLE YOU-
> 
> **reginaldsolo** **✓** | True ❤️ ⬆️⬆️⬆️⬆️
> 
> **juliesdahlia ✓** | WILLIE STOP FEEDING THE TROLLS
> 
> **skaterboyhearteyes** | wait did he just-
> 
> **willex_shipper** | WILLEX! WILLEX! WILLEX!
> 
> **hologramstan00** | okay but why is it so soft that willie sits behind the drums with alex??? brb currently SOBBING
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | day one of commenting the twilight script on your posts until you notice me @wheeliesandartstealies
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | @stanthephantxms Bella: I’ve never given much thought to how I would die.
> 
> **belldeservedbetter** | HE JUST CONFIRMED IT- YALL-
> 
> **jacksonpercies** | so… @hotdogdrumsticks is immortal?? just checking i understood that caption right
> 
> **notyoureds_** | @jacksonpercies okay but HOW is this a reasonable explanation? no. he’s not immortal…

  
  


_[Image description: a screenshot of the comment section of @wheeliesandartstealies’s most recent Instagram post.]_

**williexupdates** | NEWS! Alex is confirmed to be immortal by @wheeliesandartstealies!

> **belldeservedbetter** | he did not 💀
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | nice to see bella swan is alive and well in the current climate
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | skskskskks
> 
> **hologramtrio** | WILLIE RUN HES A VAMPIRE @wheeliesandartstealies
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | how do you know im not one too? 😚✌️
> 
> **juliesdahlia ✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies Willie,,, no,,,

  
  


_[Image description: a screenshot of @wheeliesandartstealies’s Instagram account, zoomed in on his 4M followers and 13 following. The next slide contains the following list: Tony Hawk, Banksy, Museé du Louvre, National Gallery, Smithsonian Art Restoration, Stewart Photography, Tom Holland, Julie and the Phantoms, Alex, Julie, Luke, and Reggie. A red circle highlights his most recent follow; the Twilight Saga]_

**williexupdates** | NEWS! Willie followed @thetwilightsaga on Saturday night! In the comments moments before, Willie confirmed that he is a vampire (see previous post).

> **stanthephantxms** | PLOT TWIST
> 
> **skaterboyhearteyes** | HE DID NOT JUST DO THIS
> 
> **jacksonpercies** | 🐸☕️
> 
> **blaise.ramsey01** | what did i miss??
> 
> **hologramtrio** | NO WAY HE JUST CONFIRMED THIS
> 
> **notyoureds_** | yall dont know how to take jokes omg
> 
> **afannypackstan** | ??? this caption cant be real??? what kind of world-
> 
> **willex_shipper** | idec 🤧 all i can think about is how willie and alex are vampires together 🤧 why is this so cute to me

  
  


_[Image description: a photo of Alex and Willie dressed up as ghosts for Halloween.]_

**hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | Contrary to popular belief, I hate this man. (Yes, MAN. Not immortal being. Not vampire. MAN.) #tbt

> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | boo 👻 you know you love me, hot dog. fitting photo choice btw.
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies I hate everything about this.
> 
> **skaterboyhearteyes** | #willex!!!!! yes!!!!!! we stan!!!!!
> 
> **belldeservedbetter** | WAIT IS THIS A SIGN-
> 
> **hologramtrio** | wait,,, what if they’re not vampires,,, but ghosts
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | @hologramtrio YOU HAVE CONNECTED THE DOTS
> 
> **jacksonpercies** | forever gonna be confused but its fine
> 
> **willex_shipper** | i want a love like willie and alex

* * *

“You just really want to watch the world burn,” Alex said dryly.

Willie grinned widely back at him. “You know it.”

“Come on, Alex,” Luke chided, “it’s _funny._ Just… keep that disturbed expression on for a little bit longer and we’ll be good.”

Alex glanced at the food in Luke’s hands. He was thankful that he was across the room from him because — _gross._ It was what looked like an Eggo sandwich with garlic and maple syrup in the middle.

“So, you’re sure we won’t die from eating lifer food, right?” Reggie asked, lifting up the piece of garlic toast courtesy of Julie. He sniffed it cautiously.

“You won't die. It’ll just go right through you. Literally. Your stomach doesn’t really exist anymore, so whatever you take a bite of will just fall through you and hit the floor.”

“Sick,” Luke said, and Alex couldn’t decide if that was a compliment or a complaint. “Alright, so, let’s go over this one more time. Julie and I will be singing and you two will be, what?”

“I’ll be tapping the tambourine over here,” Alex said, pointing to his drum set.

“And I will be humming as silently as possible,” Reggie added. “That way, we’re all _playing_ music without it being too obvious. Loopholes, baby.”

“I hope this plan works,” Julie said, glancing down at her garlic toast. “If not, we’re just going to have a _very_ strange video of me singing to myself eating toast. That’ll be hard to explain to my dad.”

“It’ll work. We are making the system work for us because _we’re smart.”_ Luke patted the couch cushion next to him. “Come make yourself at home, Molina. We have an Internet scam to run.”

Willie watched from the sidelines as they all moved into position. When they were all singing half-heartedly, he hit record and _hoped_ with everything in him that their plan of making them visible would work. He made sure to zoom in on Alex’s disturbed expression as he watched his bandmates chow down on lifer food. Willie couldn’t tell if he was just a good actor or if he was genuinely disturbed by the scene.

Hours later, when Flynn uploaded the footage to YouTube, their Instagrams were flooded with comments once again.

* * *

_[Image description: a screenshot of Julie and the Phantoms’ most recent YouTube video. The first picture includes Julie, Luke, and Reggie sitting on the couch and eating garlic themed food; on the opposite side of the frame, Alex looks on, clearly horrified.]_

**williexupdates** | NEWS! @hotdogdrumsticks is featured in @julieandthephantoms’ recent YouTube video!

> **phantxmsinmyheart** | WHAT ARE THEY EATING
> 
> **notyoureds_** | @phantxmsinmyheart more importantly, what is @luke_inggoood eating!??? is that eggos with garlic?? 🤢
> 
> **luke_inggoood ✓** | @notyoureds_ yes. Delicious.
> 
> **notyoureds_** | @luke_inggoood I THINK NOT 🤢🤢
> 
> **belldeservedbetter** | wait… garlic… they’re eating garlic… and alex is… alex is just watching them… yall 😳
> 
> **hologramstan00** | @belldeservedbetter ALEX IS A VAMPIRE CONFIRMED

  
  


_[Image description: a second screenshot of Julie and the Phantoms’ most recent YouTube video. The image is super-zoomed on Alex’s expression when Luke offered him a bite of the garlic Eggos.]_

**williexupdates** | NEWS! @hotdogdrumsticks does not like garlic!

> **afannypackstan** | this man is a walking meme
> 
> **jacksonpercies** | me when my math teacher starts talking about quadratics
> 
> **stanthestyles** | friend: are you in the right headspace to receive information that could possibly hurt you? / me: *insert this screenshot*
> 
> **hologramtrio** | hAHAHA nothing bad happens to the kennedy’s / *alex and willie are confirmed as vampires* / WHA-
> 
> **skaterboyhearteyes** | id pull that face too if someone was trying to get me to eat GARLIC eggos?? hes not special…
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | yeah id like to know what IN THE WORLD @luke_inggoood is eating here… DISGUSTANG
> 
> **luke_inggoood ✓** | @stanthephantxms absolutely not true. this eggo extravaganza was DELICIOUS
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | @luke_inggoood does this mean ur not a vampire??
> 
> **luke_inggoood ✓** | @stanthephantxms if I was a vampire, I would simply perish

  
  


_[Image description: a screenshot of the comments from the most recent @willexupdates account. The image is cropped to show Luke’s reply.]_

**jatpupdates** | NEWS! @luke_inggoood is not a vampire!

> **awaewithmyheart** | im honestly very confused. someone @ me. whats going on?
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | @awaewithmyheart alex and willie are vampires, luke is not
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | we stan a mortal king!!!!!!
> 
> **hologramtrio** | okay but the way he didn’t mention willie or alex,,,, yall 😳
> 
> **hologramstan00** | are we SURE reggie is eating GARLIC toast because,,, remember when he posted that one mirror selfie without a reflection and deleted it like 5 seconds later because,,, that’s sus 🥴
> 
> **lucasguitarrrr** | okay but EXPLAIN YOURSELF @luke_inggoood ARE YOU SUNSET CURVE???
> 
> **luke_inggoood ✓** | @lucasguitarrrr never heard of them in my life 😇 they seem like pretty cool guys tho

* * *

_This_ was a sight Alex never thought he’d see.

Willie stood in front of the drum with a mic in his hand, his head smashing to the beat, and his hair flying out like a halo. Alex let out an exhilarated laugh and had to fight the urge to tackle him in a hug.

_God, he was so in love with him._

His boyfriend moved around the make-shift practice area, bouncing between singing with Alex at the drums, jumping with Reggie at the side, and sharing a mic with Luke at the front. While he might’ve been trying to mimic Julie, his actions were entirely his own and were just so _Willie._

When the song came to an end, Alex couldn’t take it anymore. He abandoned his seat behind the drums and vaulted over the amp wires in his haste to tackle Willie from behind. They ended up as a mess of limbs on the couch, both laughing.

He planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “You,” Alex said, “should do that more often.”

“What? Pretend to be Julie for an Internet scam?” He elbowed Alex’s ribs in jest. “‘Do it for the gram!’”

“I don’t know what that means but, _yeah._ If I wasn’t already dead, that performance would’ve _ended_ me. I’m, like… _wildly_ in love with you.”

“Geez, if I knew all it took to win your heart was to jump around and yell a bit, I would’ve done it ages ago.” Willie wrapped his arms around Alex, enveloping him in a hug. He glanced back at Luke, who was already at the phone that had recorded the whole performance. “How’s it looking?”

“Fantastic.” He let out a tiny sound. “You can’t even tell it’s not Julie. I was worried you’d be too tall, but… With her voice playing on track and, you know, considering the fact that you’re invisible, you can’t even tell the difference.”

Reggie pressed his fingers to his lips before making an exaggerated smooching sound noise. “Chef kiss, as the kids these days say. _Chef kiss.”_

* * *

_[Image description: a video taken during what looks to be Julie and the Phantoms’ practice. Instead of the band in frame, it is an empty room. Then, the instruments move on their own. A voice can be heard counting them in, and music starts playing.]_

> **julieandthephantoms** | Check out our newest rendition of Bright! #tellyourfriends
> 
> **hologramtrio** | hold the HELL on
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | uhhhhhhh 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳
> 
> **hologramstan00** | that’s suspicious,,,,,,,,,,,,,, that’s weird
> 
> **afannypackstan** | ARE YALL SEEING WHAT IM SEEING-
> 
> **jacksonpercies** | dots
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | DOES ANYONE HAVE THE FBI ON SPEED DIAL? ASKING FOR A FRIEND

* * *

“Hey! Look, ignoring it wasn’t making the problem go away! Hey—” Luke popped across the garage from Julie, ending up with his hands outstretched and looking at her wildly. “What are you doing with _that?”_

Julie lifted the hot dog threateningly. “What do you _think,_ Lucas?”

“Going on a picnic?”

She chased after him, but before she could catch him, he popped to the second floor of the studio. “Luke!”

“You’re scaring me!”

“Good! I’m supposed to be scary!” She waved the hot dog exasperatingly. “You— you accidentally _posted_ a video _while you guys were ghosts_ on _Instagram! INSTAGRAM!”_

Reggie let out a tiny laugh. “I wouldn’t say it was an _accident_ exactly.”

Her glare shifted to him. He sunk further into the couch, avoiding her eyes.

 _“What?_ Luke! It was on _purpose!?”_

“Just listen,” he said, poking his head over the railing. “It was a good idea—”

 _“NO, it wasn’t!”_ Julie let out a groan and gestured towards the wall, where her phone was plugged into the outlet. “Do you know how many notifications we’re getting right now? Because I don’t! My phone is _bugging out_ because there’s so many of them — I can’t even check!” She rubbed her temples. “Oh my _god._ They know. The world knows about ghosts. Oh, no.”

“Yeah, well… no. But—”

“If we were worried about the Twitter thread before — _ha!_ This is something else entirely. You posted a video of _floating_ instruments. Are you— am I— I don’t even know what to say. What’s my _dad_ going to say? _What’s the Internet going to say!?”_ She stumbled towards the piano. “I need to sit down.”

The three guys watched her set the offending hot dog down. As soon as it was out of her grasp, Luke popped back to the main floor, his hands up in surrender.

“I know you’re mad,” Luke said, “but just hear me out, okay? Ignoring the problem wasn’t making it go away. We looked suspicious. Yesterday, someone DM’d me _one hundred and one times_ saying ‘that’s suspicious, that’s weird’ — you know, like that TikTok noise?” He didn’t give her a chance to respond. “People want answers. I’m just giving them that.”

“Yeah,” Julie snapped, “and you’re not _supposed to be!_ They’re not supposed to know about ghosts — it’s too dangerous.”

“There’s dozens of theories going around out there… vampires, time travelers, clones, anti-aging, robots, aliens, and — yeah — _ghosts._ We might as well pick a theory and run with it — that’s what Willie did!”

Alex glanced up from the magazine he was flipping through. “Hey, don’t bring Willie into this. He was helping.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you complaining earlier when we were _filming.”_ He turned back to Julie. “Listen, if we all confirm different theories, it’ll totally throw people off our scent! Like… they’re going to see so much stuff that they won’t know what to believe, you know?”

Julie’s voice was muffled by her hands. “No. I don’t know.” She blew out a long breath. “I have a headache. You think it’s too late to move to Canada?”

“They have Instagram too, so, yeah… it’s too late.”

Luke ignored Reggie. “My idea is a good one, okay? Willie confirmed vampires with the garlic thing. I just confirmed ghosts with the floating instruments. Now you three just have to confirm something else, like… time travel. That was a fun one.”

“My favourite was aliens,” Reggie admitted. “Apparently, we were all abducted in 1995 and returned to Earth a few months ago. That’s why we didn’t age and why we don’t know any current meme culture. Or so they say.”

Luke gestured grandly to him. “See! Reggie’s in on the plan!” He crossed the room and sat beside Julie. “You’re only freaking out about the ghost video because you knew the vampire video was fake. To the Internet, they’re both equally real — and that makes _both_ of them less valid.”

“You know,” Alex said, “that actually makes sense.”

He looked proud. “See! Not only good looks over here. I have plans and thoughts.”

“Occasionally.”

Luke glared at Reggie. “Says the guy who fixed his amp in the rain.”

Julie caught his attention. “So you’re saying that we just… go out there and confirm every theory?”

“Yeah.”

“And people won’t know what to believe?”

“Yep.”

“And that’ll make _all_ the theories look fake. Even the real one.”

“You got it.” He grinned and tapped his head. “See. Genius.”

There was a long pause before Julie blew out a long breath. “It’s not the best plan, but… it’s _a_ plan, and it’s all we’ve got. You’re right; ignoring it was just making it worse.”

Luke inflated from her compliment. “So, it’s a good plan, right? You think it’ll work?”

“Well, it’s not like it can get much worse.” Tension melted from her shoulders and her expression softened. “It’s a good plan, Luke. And… sorry… for chasing you with a hot dog.”

He threw his arm around her shoulders. “Already forgotten, Jules.” He turned to the two on the couch. “Alright, boys, it’s time to get to work. Alex, make sure Willie’s in on this. We’re going to need some help.”

* * *

_[Image description: a poorly photoshopped picture of Reggie at a crowded Blockbuster. He holds a copy of Hocus Pocus under a sign that says ‘New Releases.’]_

**reginaldsolo ✓** | missing these big 🔵🎥 sign today. gone but never forgotten

> **hologramstan00** | i legitimately never know what he means in his captions but yes king go off
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | stream julie and the phantoms on spotify!!!!
> 
> **ontheedgeofgr8_** | RIP BLOCKBUSTER 1985 - 2010
> 
> **hologramtrio** | hahahahaha wait hear me out,,, yall remember the time traveler theory right,,,, this movie came out in 1993,,,,,,,,,,,,, and its filed under new releases,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> **reggieshorseshoe** | @hologramtrio EXPLAIN YOURSELF @reginaldsolo
> 
> **reginaldsolo** | @reggieshorseshoe 🐸☕️

  
  


_[Image description: an unfiltered photo of a skateboard sailing through the air.]_

**hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | He was a punk.

> **reginaldsolo ✓** | 👻
> 
> **afannypackstan** | its the FLOATING SKATEBOARD FOR ME
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | @afannypackstan it’s the ghost boyfriends for me
> 
> **willex_shipper** | WILLEXXXXX YESSSSSSSS
> 
> **hologramsimp** | 😍😍

  
  


_[Image description: a photo of Alex taken in the studio. The photo captures him in the middle of head banging to a song.]_

**wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | he did ballet 😚

> **juliesdahlia ✓** | WHAT MORE CAN I SAY!!!
> 
> **luke_inggoood ✓** | thats my canadian icon!!!!!!
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | you two make my heart happy
> 
> **mooseandmapless** | its the avril lavigne for me
> 
> **galaxyjalr** | wait ALEX as in JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS ALEX and WILLIE as in WHEELIESANDARTSTEALIES are DATING?? AND NOBODY TOLD ME???
> 
> **hologramtrio** | nobody’s gonna mention the floating skateboard on @wheeliesandartstealies account???? o k then

  
  


_[Image description: a poorly photoshopped black and white picture of Reggie riding a horse.]_

**reginaldsolo ✓** | 🏠 is where my 🐎 is

> **reggieshorseshoe** | YES KING
> 
> **luke_inggoood ✓** | reginald, stop trying to make this song happen. it’s not going to happen
> 
> **lucasguitarrrr** | did @luke_inggoood just quote mean girls 👁👄👁
> 
> **ontheedgeofgr8_** | just gonna file this under proof for time travelling.. dont mind me
> 
> **hologramsimp** | reggie uses ig like he’s a grandpa IM SORRY-
> 
> **willex_shipper** | please confirm that @wheeliesandartstealies photoshopped this. i know it in my heart that it was him. that hot dog alex picture is all the proof i need
> 
> **reginaldsolo ✓** | @willex_shipper 📸shop? 🚫 📸shop.
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @willex_shipper yes it was me. just ignore reg

  
  


_[Image description: a mirror selfie taken by Julie in the studio. Three glowing balls of light float behind her.]_

**juliesdahlia ✓** | me and all my friends @luke_inggoood @hotdogdrumsticks @reginaldsolo

> **julieandthephantoms ✓** | kinda offended you didnt tag me but w/e
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @julieandthephantoms heart been broke so many times 🤧
> 
> **hologramsimp** | tag yourself im the light on the far left
> 
> **hologramstan00** | i can honestly say i have no idea whats going on rn
> 
> **belldeservedbetter** | theyre- theyre ALL vampires? plot twist
> 
> **notyoureds_** | @belldeservedbetter no because they ate garlic remember 🤪
> 
> **jacksonpercies** | @notyoureds_ the joke really flew over your head huh

  
  


_[Image description: a photo of Julie hanging upside down off the couch, fast asleep.]_

**luke_inggoood ✓** | a hard days work!!!!

> **reginaldsolo ✓** | 😴 🦇
> 
> **hologramtrio** | that’s suspicious ,,,,,,,,, that’s weird
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | stream julie and the phantoms on spotify!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **hologramtrio** | does nobody else find it weird that theyre supposed to be a hologram band but theyre always together? no? just me?

  
  


_[Image description: a poorly photoshopped picture of Reggie wearing Victorian Era clothing.]_

**reginaldsolo ✓** | country 🤠 roads take me 🏠

> **juliesdahlia ✓** | reggie………….
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | Bring back the top hat, I beg of you. @reginaldsolo
> 
> **belldeservedbetter** | ill be the first to say that THIS IS STRANGE AS HELL
> 
> **ontheedgeofgr8_** | so,,, time travellers, right?

  
  


_[Image description: a black screen.]_

**jatpupdates** | … we don’t know what to tell y’all. just... stream @julieandthephantoms on spotify ig?

* * *

Alex let out a yelp and Reggie and Luke collided with each other when the garage doors flew open. They weren’t expecting Julie to be back for another hour at least; she only just left for dinner with her dad and brother.

“Julie, back so soon—” Luke stopped speaking as soon as the visitor came into view. His eyebrows pushed together in confusion. “Flynn?”

The girl in question came flying in, her phone in her hands and gasping for breath — _again._

“Julie!” she called. “I need to talk to you! Julie, are you here?”

“Nope,” Reggie responded before wincing. “Man, I hate being invisible to lifers.”

Flynn, not having heard him, began to move around the garage, still calling out for Julie.

The guys watched her pace around for a few beats before Reggie spoke again. “What do you think happened? She never looks this… what was that word they used?”

“Fangirl?”

“No, the other one.”

“Woke?”

“No. It was like… shaking?”

“Shook?”

“Yeah! That one! She never looks this shook without a reason.”

Alex blew out a sigh and trailed Flynn around the garage, attempting to grab her attention. She didn’t blink when he waved his hand in front of her face, nor did she comment when his arm went through her shoulder.

“Well,” he said dryly. “I guess we’ll never know.”

Luke sprung into action. He grabbed a pen and his notepad from the piano and quickly scrawled a message into it. Flynn let out a surprised noise when he shoved it in her direction. Cautiously, she glanced around the garage and picked it up.

“‘We’re here,’” she said, reading from the pad. “Oh, good. We need to talk.” She slid the notepad across the piano again, missing Luke by a foot. It hit the floor. “Sorry. It would be easier if I could actually see you.”

“Ditto,” Alex said.

Luke wrote another message and passed it to Flynn. “Julie’s at dinner with her dad?” She frowned. “Is she supposed to be back soon?” Again, they exchanged the pen and paper. “Not for another few hours?” She groaned. “We need a band meeting — stat.”

“Wonder what it is. Ask her what’s up,” Reggie urged Luke. “Luke. Ask her—”

“Not right now. I’m just going to—”

Reggie lunged for the pen. In the mess of limbs, the pad of paper got knocked to Alex’s feet. Neither of them noticed as they continued to wrestle for the pen.

“Reggie, let me—”

“No! She’s wanting a band meeting and—”

“Just let me—”

“Ow! No biting!”

“No pinching!”

“You started it!”

“Yeah, well, I’ll _end_ it if—”

Flynn caught the pad of paper that Alex tossed towards her. “‘Is it an emergency?’” she read. “Uh, yeah. Major emergency. She’s not answering her texts and I assume her phone’s off, so she probably has missed _all_ the notifications and—” Alex wrote another message on the pad. The words appeared right in front of her eyes. Her whole expression changed when she read the message. “Yes! Oh my god, yes. Go get her. Or tell her to check her phone. Or— I don’t know. Poof out and tell her I’m _trying_ to text her. Thank god for ghosts.”

Luke and Reggie, who were still a tangled mess of limbs on the floor, looked up at Alex with varying expressions of betrayal.

“Hey,” Luke complained.

“You weren’t getting anything done,” Alex pointed out. “And now we have a plan.”

“What?” Luke pressed. “You expect us to just pop up at the restaurant and tell Julie that Flynn’s acting all weird?” A beat passed. A devious smile crossed his features. “Because, _hell yeah,_ that sounds like fun.”

Together, the three of them teleported to Julie’s side.

Alex hadn’t been out to eat in twenty-five years so his perception might’ve been a tad off, but the restaurant they arrived at looked like a fairly fancy place. He wouldn’t have ever considered going to a place this fancy back in the 90s.

The three of them stood behind Carlos, directly in the line of sight of Julie. As soon as she spotted them, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Luke winced. “Don’t scream!”

Quickly, she composed herself. Her lips pressed firmly together and her eyes locked at the menu in her hands, using the piece of paper to hide her shock from her dad and brother. She didn’t dare speak.

“Listen, I know we’re supposed to stay in the garage, but something’s happened.”

“We wouldn’t have come if Flynn didn’t tell us it was an emergency,” Reggie supplied, putting his arm on Luke’s shoulder in solidarity. “But it _is_ an emergency. Apparently.”

Julie’s expression was hidden behind her menu, but they caught her signals fairly easily. She lowered the paper just enough for them to see her eyes. She pointedly glanced in the direction of the front doors.

_Meet me outside._

“Ah, okay,” Luke said, nodding vigorously, “good thinking, Jules.”

With that, they popped outside the restaurant and continued to wait for Julie.

Those five minutes were some of the longest five minutes of Alex’s life. He kept glancing at the clock desperately, but the big hand _barely_ moved each time. His stomach was twisted and there was a heaviness to his limbs. Not even Reggie or Luke attempted to joke around like they usually would have; they were all feeling the same nervousness.

Ever since that Twitter thread was posted, Alex had been feeling more jumpy than usual. It had opened up a lot of holes in their story — holes they hoped people would simply gloss over. He didn’t know why they didn’t expect other people to find that Sunset Curve article when Julie found it _seconds_ after meeting them.

_It was ironic in a way that they were ghosts, yet they were the ones being haunted._

“What do you think the emergency band meeting is?” he finally asked, breaking the thick silence encasing them. “It’s not about the Internet thinking I’m a vampire again, right?”

“Again?” Luke asked. “Dude, they haven’t _stopped_ thinking you’re a vampire.”

“Technically, we’re all vampires,” Reggie corrected. “Or time travelers. I like that theory. It’s fun. By the way, Willie’s actually really horrible at photoshop.” He glanced at Alex out of the corner of his eye. “Uh. Don’t tell him I said that.”

“It’s fine. He is horrible at photoshop.” Alex leaned up against the building and blew out a long breath. “The picture of you with that horse was pretty good though.”

“Right? I need to get a horse. I’m thinking—”

“No,” Luke said. “No horses. Please. No more talking about horses.”

Reggie pulled a face. “Listen, man, people _like_ country music now. Julie showed me Taylor Swift and—”

Before he could finish, Julie hurried out of the restaurant. Her expression was hard to read, but her eyes were intense. It struck the tiniest bit of good natured fear into Alex’s heart.

“You did _not_ just pop into that restaurant,” Julie said, looking at each of them sternly. “People think you guys are some immortal creatures right now. What if someone _saw_ you!”

“Uh, Julie, I don’t know if you missed it, but that’s the thing about ghosts. Nobody can see us.” Luke grinned teasingly at her. She didn’t return his smile. He frowned. “I’m kidding.”

Julie glared at them for a moment longer before her expression softened. “We just need to be extra careful right now, okay? It’s serious.”

“We know, and we are taking it seriously,” Luke promised her. “We were staying where you told us like good little ghosts.”

“Yeah! We weren’t even making any noise.”

“Or haunting anyone.”

Luke nodded solemnly in agreement.

Julie couldn’t hide her smile any longer. She rolled her eyes in jest. “Oh, right. Remember your brilliant idea to haunt Trevor _and_ my brother? Tia still refuses to come inside thanks to you.”

“I was giving the people what they want,” Reggie defended. “Plus, Carlos _loved_ the show.”

Alex was too nervous and impatient to join in on the banter. He nodded towards Julie’s hand, where she clutched her phone. “Check your texts,” he told her. “Flynn was, uh… going through _something_ in the garage and needed you. She mentioned something about an emergency band meeting.”

“Right.” Julie turned her phone back on, only for her homescreen to become instantly flooded with notifications. The light mood disappeared instantly and she frowned. “Flynn called me ten times in the last five minutes.” She glanced at the guys. “She didn’t say what this was about?”

“Just that she needed to talk to you and it was an emergency,” Alex explained. Luke and Reggie shared a long look, both of their earlier grins gone.

“Alright,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. “My dad knows there’s something going on with the band and said I could take as long as I need as long as I’m there by the time the food arrives. I guess… I’ll call her back?” She worried her lip between her teeth. “How bad could it be?”

(Yes; this was, in fact, another set of famous last words.)

* * *

The Suspicious Case of Julie and the Phantoms **_  
_ ** _3,017,932 views • Sept 18, 2021_ _  
_ **BuzzFeed Unsolved Network ✓**

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we take a look at a seemingly innocent up-and-coming hologram band — Julie and the Phantoms.”

The co-host of the show let out a burst of laughter. “Seemingly innocent? Why does that sound so terrifying?”

“Uh, because it _is_ terrifying.”

“They’re a bunch of high schoolers from Hollywood! How are they terrifying?” The camera cut to the two hosts of the show, Shane and Ryan, sitting in their well-known and poorly lit studio. Shane lowered his voice and wiggled his fingers. “You— you better run, Ryan. I’m a teenager coming to _bully_ you for your poor sense of fashion. Ooo, so scary!”

Ryan stared into the camera for a long minute. “Listen, man, I was just as confused as you are when I heard about them, _but…_ I have to admit, things are a _little_ bit sketchy over here.”

“You know what? I’ll give it a chance. I’m here for it. Let’s get into it.”

“Cool, okay, let’s go.”

The screen shifted to an animated timeline and Ryan launched into a detailed overview of the band’s history. He mentioned the viral YouTube video of their Edge of Great performance, which had racked up over three million hits since it was first posted a year, and their sudden invitation to perform at The Orpheum only a few days after their viral video.

“Wait,” Shane interrupted. “You mean to tell me that a bunch of _high schoolers_ opened for _Panic! at the Disco?_ Just… just like that?”

“Just like that.”

There was a pause. Then, Shane let out another long laugh.

“Alright, I’m impressed. Doing good, kiddos. Please tell me that’s not all we have on them? We don’t have a whole segment about how they just so happened to get lucky and managed to open a show for Brendon Urie?”

“Ohhhh, no. It gets better.”

The timeline continued building, this time focusing on their social media presences.

(When this happened, Alex’s stomach nearly dislodged from his physical body when they brought up Willie’s Instagram account, but… he did have to admit that he was a large part of why they had such a big following now, and his apparent feud with the band _was_ pretty funny.)

Shane cut Ryan off again. “This is cute and all — I stan — but, uh, what’s so suspicious about this? They just sound like a group of teenagers with _really_ good luck. Are we investigating four-leaf clovers because that’s all I can think of.”

“No. Here’s where it gets creepy.” A screenshot of the Twitter thread popped up on screen. “Earlier this week, Twitter user griffinsprince launched a world-wide conspiracy theory that makes some really good points.”

“And what is this conspiracy theory exactly?”

“Recognize _this!?”_

The image zoomed in on Luke, Reggie, and Alex’s faces in the 90s. The photo was grainy and blurry, but it was still _so clearly_ their faces.

“Wait… is that… is that Julie and the Phantoms? Where’s Julie?”

“See, that’s what _I_ thought too! _BUT,_ this photo? Yeah, it was taken in 1995. That’s twenty-five years ago.”

“Wow. You can do math. Congratulations.”

“... that’s not the point.”

The screen shifted again, this time bringing up a screenshot of the cursed article talking about Sunset Curve’s death. The headline **_“SUNSET CURVE: A HOLLYWOOD TRAGEDY”_ **made Alex want to go back to that black room he spent twenty-five years in and cry.

“This photo is _not_ of Julie and the Phantoms, but rather it’s of a band called Sunset Curve. Let’s take a look at these bands side by side.”

Two images popped up and, yeah, the evidence was pretty clear.

_They looked identical._

Shane stared at the camera for a long moment. “That’s… concerning.”

“Exactly! Now, let’s take a deeper look at Sunset Curve.”

“Were they popular because... I’ve never heard of them?”

(Luke frowned when he heard this and said, “Hey! Rude.”)

The video cut back to the timeline, this time scrolling back two decades to the 90s. “Sunset Curve was a rising rock band from the 90s. There isn’t much info online about them—”

“That’s suspicious.”

“—well, not really. They were a group of four teenage boys in the 90s. Their EP came out as an independent release on CD. This isn’t the weird part.”

“Okay, what’s the weird part then?”

“The weird part is — get this — their names. The lead singer of Sunset Curve; Luke. The bassist; Reggie. The guitarist; Bobby. The drummer; Alex. And—”

“Wait.” The video came to screeching halt as Shane called for a pause. “Do they not have last names? They’re just… Luke, Reggie, Bobby, Alex? That’s all we got?”

“Uh, yeah. Like I said, this was the 90s, and they were a small band in Hollywood. _Still_ not the suspicious part.”

“But it’s suspicious. You gotta admit, that’s weird.”

“Listen, man, I’m sure they have last names, but— Can I get back to the main point here? Geez.” The screen shifted back to the timeline and Ryan continued to speak. “Sunset Curve’s members were Luke, Reggie, Alex and Bobby. What are the names of Julie and the Phantoms’ band? That’s right; Luke, Reggie, and Alex.”

The screen cut back to the hosts in their studio, both looking uncomfortable and wary.

Shane cleared his throat. “So… so you mean to tell me… Sunset Swerve—”

_“Curve.”_

“Right… Sunset _Curve_ and Julie and the Phantoms have _three band members_ with the same faces, same names, _and_ they play the same instruments?”

“...Yep.”

“Okay, that’s weird enough on its own, but they could just be the same people, right? That’s not weird.” He cringed. “But… Sunset Curve was a band in the 90s, right?”

“Exactly.”

“Maybe they just age really good?” Shane offered. “Dermatologists _hate_ them.” They burst into laughter, filled with lots of wheezing. “Alright, I gotta admit, that is really weird.”

Ryan nodded solemnly. “It’s starting to get creepy.”

“It’s _starting?”_ Shane pressed. “Starting?? What do you mean _starting—”_

The scene cut.

“Sunset Curve was said to be filled with talent and promise. One might say that they were living the dream of every musician and were set to take the world by storm. They were the epitome of Hollywood’s music scene in the 90s. And then—” There was a pause for dramatic effect. “They died.”

“Oh no,” Shane said, not sounding entirely serious, “that’s horrible.”

Ryan gave him a look. “... it _is,_ actually. They were teenagers that died right before they performed at The Orpheum. If Julie and the Phantoms have good luck, then Sunset Curve had _horrible_ luck.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Shane held up his hands. “How’d they die?”

“I don’t know. Nobody knows. That’s all part of the mystery of Sunset Curve.”

“Hold on. Pull up the picture of Sunset Curve again. Yeah, that one.” When the photo came onto screen, a red circle popped up on Bobby’s face. “What about this guy. He isn’t in Julie and the Phantoms. What’s his name?”

“That one’s Bobby and _you’re right._ Bobby is the only one from the band that didn’t die. In fact, he disappeared the night after they died — never to be seen or heard from again.”

Shane looked at the camera, completely deadpan. “Isn’t that… _suspicious?_ Just _slightly?”_

“Well, I mean—”

“Wait, wait… I’m connecting the dots.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“I’ve connected the dots.” There was another pause. “Bobby killed Sunset Curve.”

_“WHAT—”_

“Think about it: he has motive, opportunity, _and_ he is probably the last one to see them.” Shane lifted his eyebrows. “Hey? How’s that for some investigatory work?”

“I think that’s some horrible investigator work, considering you just made up half of those facts.” Ryan gave the camera an exasperated look. “Listen, we can have a whole episode about the murder of Sunset Curve—”

“Ha! Murder! I knew it was a murder!”

“—but we already have enough creepy conspiracies about Julie and the Phantoms to fill this video.”

“Ooo. Should we… should we tell the people to give us a thumbs up if they want another episode for Sunset Curve?”

“No.”

The scene cut back to the Twitter thread from earlier that week.

“This Twitter user is the one to discover the uncanny and, frankly, terrifying resemblance between Julie and the Phantoms and Sunset Curve. They’re also the one that launched the conspiracy theory that they are, in fact, immortal beings.”

Shane choked on his laugh. “No way! That’s so rad. I love when the Internet just automatically jumps to teenagers being immortal beings. I think it’s very cute of them.”

“Listen, we should be careful about what we say,” Ryan said. “If they _are_ immortal beings… I don’t want to upset them.”

“You really think three teenagers that are hundreds of years old are going to be watching our videos? Really??”

“It’s possible! I mean, they have Instagram.”

“Oh god, you’re right.”

“I mean, this is the first time anyone’s ever mentioned their sketchy history. What if they’ve just… killed everyone before that’s discovered their secret?”

Shane let out a laugh. “Wait— hold on— hold on. We’re now dealing with a _murdering band of immortal teenagers?_ God, I love this show.”

“You gotta admit, things are getting pretty spooky.” Ryan pulled up the Tweet again. “Theories are running wild online, and the original thread brings up a lot of good evidence. Let’s launch right into some of my favourite theories, alright?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Theory number one — they’re vampires.”

“Woah, we’re going there right off the hop.”

Ryan ignored Shane. “There’s some evidence to this one, alright? Just… stay with me here. We’re going back to their social media; there’s hardly any photos of them without their instruments. And, you want to add another creepy layer to this? We haven’t seen _any_ pictures of Willie either.”

“Remind me; who’s Willie again?”

“That’s Alex’s boyfriend, the one that helped them go viral the first time. They have this whole enemies to friends to lovers thing going on and the Internet is willing to _kill_ to protect these boys.”

“Well, these boys just so happen to be willing to kill in the name of protection, so…” Shane lifted a finger. “Wait, let’s circle back around to Alex’s boyfriend. We haven’t seen his face before?”

“No.”

“And he’s an online public figure with— how many followers?”

“At the time of recording this video, he had just hit four million on Instagram.”

“And no face reveal?”

“No face reveal.”

There was a long and drawn out pause.

“Yeah, okay, he’s an immortal being too.”

“Funny you mentioned that,” Ryan said.

“No, I was _kidding.”_

“Well, I’m not. We checked out Willie’s Instagram — Wheelies and Art Stealies — and he has addressed these accusations earlier this week.”

Shane laughed. “No way. No way did this kid do that.”

“He did.”

“And what did he say?”

“He has seemingly confirmed that he and his boyfriend are, in fact, vampires.”

“Ooo,” Shane said, “a real life vampire love story — that’s a new one. Hit me with some other evidence.”

“Alright, well, we don’t have many photos of them off-stage or, in Willie’s case, no photos of him at all. People _also_ were quick to bring up this one iconic photo that circulates the Julie and the Phantoms fan pages…” The photo to come up on screen next was the famed failed mirror selfie. “You see that? It’s a mirror selfie, but _nobody’s in the mirror._ The phone is just… floating there, right in front of that orange dot. Earlier this week, a similar photo was posted by lead singer, Julie Molina, on Instagram. See that? Another mirror selfie with three floating balls behind her.”

“It’s an illusion of the light,” Shane dismissed.

“But you have to admit, it’s kind of weird that vampires don’t have reflections and the only mirror selfies of the band just so happen to be missing reflections.”

“I’ve seen weirder things before.”

“Alright, fine. What about this recent video posted to their YouTube channel? In this footage, we can see three of the band members eating garlic. Do you see the _primal fear_ in the drummer’s eyes? That’s spooky.”

Shane scoffed. “Or he’s allergic to _garlic._ Come on, man, that stuff is pretty nasty.” He paused and leaned in closer to the screenshot from the video. “Hold on… _THAT’S_ where that meme comes from?? The ‘I just puked in my mouth’ meme?”

“...that’s what you want to focus on? Really? The fact that the Internet has _memed this guy?_ Not the fact that, I don’t know, he’s cowering in fear from _garlic?”_

“Absolutely.”

Ryan looked at the camera for a long moment. “Alright then. Moving on. While their Instagrams are filled with various other pieces of evidence, it’s also important to mention that The band is never seen during the day or in direct sunlight. Their shows are hosted at night or indoors. That’s pretty weird.”

“I mean… they’re a rock band. Wouldn’t it be _more weird_ for them to have shows during the day? Who would they be performing for — a preschool?”

“... you might have a point there.”

Shane nodded. “Alright, theory number two — hit it.”

“Theory number two…” Ryan paused for dramatic effect. “Aliens.”

The video went dead silent for nearly thirty seconds.

“You’re messing with me, right?” Shane said, breaking the silence. “This is a joke?”

“No, hear me out. Sunset Curve disappeared in one night — they vanished right under everyone’s noses, right?”

“Yep, I’m following you so far.”

“And then they suddenly make a reappearance a year ago? Still wearing clothes from the 90s, might I add, and lacking _all knowledge_ about current popular culture? Just take a look at any of their Instagrams; they’re _really_ bad at social media.”

Shane snorted. “I thought we were going to try and be nice to them so they won’t come to sunny California and murder us while we sleep, just like the rest of their victims?”

“... dude, they already _are_ in sunny California.”

There was a pause.

Ryan continued. “Okay, we’re moving on. I looked into some old alien sighting blogs and, apparently, there was a sighting in San Francisco the _same night_ they disappeared. The individual who reported this incident said they saw lights in the sky in the formation of a V, heading south. You know what’s south of San Francisco?”

“No, don’t tell me…”

“Hollywood — the city where Sunset Curve disappeared from.” Shane gasped in mock horror at Ryan’s words. “Suspicious, isn’t it?”

“I mean… it could’ve been birds, right? Or a plane? Like… all other apparent alien sightings.”

Ryan scoffed. “Don’t tell me you _don’t_ find this weird. Three teenagers disappear the same night as an alien sighting in the same state, only for them to return to the modern day as if they walked right off the streets of the 90s? No knowledge of social media, no meme culture, all vintage fashion…?”

There was a pause.

“I mean, I don’t want to scare you, but that’s pretty strange.”

“Right!” Ryan said. “They were abducted by aliens!”

“Aliens! Oh god. Do you think they’re going to come back and abduct us for this episode?”

“Please stop joking around about this,” Ryan begged. “You’re going to get us killed.”

“What a fit ending for us,” he said. “We do all these specials about demons and murderers, but we’re killed because of a teenage band of vampires.” He paused. “I think there’s a movie about this. We’re living in a movie right now, Ryan. Spooky. Which character do you think we’ll be? Tag yourself; I’m the first friend to get murdered.”

Ryan looked dead on the inside when the camera zoomed to him. “He’s not taking this seriously enough. Dear Luke, Reggie, Alex, and Bobby… if you’re watching this… please don’t kill us. We’re young. We have bright futures.”

“I mean, we’re not as young as Sunset Curve was when they were murdered. Or… not murdered? Abducted? Turned into vampires?”

“Well, Shane, this has been fun. I’m going to send a quick goodbye text to my loved ones because you’re going to get us murdered, or possessed, or _abducted.”_

“Hey, you know what.” Shane stood from his seat. The video shook as the camera tried to stay with him. “Come at me, Julie and the Phantoms!”

“No, do not encourage them.”

“Yeah! Come at me! I’m not scared of you! Give me proof that you’re immortal beings that should be feared, heh! Until then, all you are is just a teenage hologram band with some extremely good luck and some unfortunate conspiracies.”

The scene cut.

Ryan continued with the third conspiracy.

“One of my personal favourite theories is ghosts because, come on… _ghosts rock._ And I’m not just saying that because I’m scared they’ll haunt me if I don’t.”

Shane laughed. “Ghosts rock. That’s a pun. Get it? They’re a ghost rock band.” When Ryan didn’t laugh, he frowned. “Come on, that deserves _something.”_

“Yeah, it deserves something alright.”

They launched into discussing the evidence for this theory, focusing on the video posted on the Julie and the Phantoms’ Instagram page of an invisible Luke, Reggie, Alex and Willie practicing in the garage.

Ryan zoomed in on the floating instruments. “Okay? What do you have to say for this, Shane? This is _weird,_ alright? _Weird.”_

“VFX,” he dismissed. “I did that in my high school tech class, man, alright? These kids can probably do that in their sleep.”

“Okay, well what about ghosts, huh? It’s right in their name! Julie and the _Phantoms._ Phantoms—”

“No. Absolutely not,” Shane said again, quickly dismissing it.

“So, you don’t think they’re ghosts? You’re throwing that theory right out the window?”

“All I’m saying is that vampires are a _tad_ more realistic. There’s no evidence for _ghosts._ We’ve investigated them and haven’t found _any_ evidence. If this theory was real, do you really think a random high schooler would keep it to herself? No! It would be her first claim to fame.”

“You know what, this is the perfect segway to our next theory,” Ryan said.

“Which is…?”

“The last theory we have today is that they’re a completely normal band of high school students that are doing what teenagers do best.”

Shane looked wary. “Okay, sure, I’ll bite. What about the Sunset Curve photo?”

“It’s grainy at best. It’s hard to see their faces. Sure, Julie and the Phantoms have the same _look_ as them but — hear me out — what if they heard the tragic story of Sunset Curve and just wanted to honour them?”

“You’re telling me that they’re a tribute band?”

“I’m saying it’s a possibility. _And_ what about Julie, the lead singer of Julie and the Phantoms, in this whole mess? It’s like you said; if they were _actually_ immortal beings, shouldn’t she have, uh, I don’t know, said something by now? Wouldn’t this story have already _blown up_ because she came forward? She would’ve been rich if she had the first pieces of evidence of vampires, or alien abductions, or whatever other theory the Internet came up with. It would’ve been less work on her part.”

“Mhmm. I’m following. What else you got?”

“You know what I think? I think they’re a bunch of teenagers that were accused of being immortal beings and they’re running with it because it’s _funny._ There’s dozens of theories out there; vampires, ghosts, reincarnation, time travelling, aliens… And, sometimes, you just have to go with Occam's Razor.”

Shane stared at him, clearly bewildered. “Refresh me; what’s Occam's Razor.”

“It means that you go with the simplest explanation for something. Nature inherently goes with the easiest explanations.”

“So you’re saying…?”

Ryan shrugged for the camera. “I’m saying they’re a bunch of teenagers trolling the Internet. I’m all for believing in immortal beings — you all know that — but _come on._ If they were really vampires, or abducted aliens, or immortal, they would’ve hid that fact more. They’re _trolling_ people on the Internet. Every second post from their social media accounts are about this scandal.”

Shane rolled his eyes. “Okay, well, you’re boring and—”

The scene cut.

The credits began to play as Ryan did the voice-over.

“Despite all the circulating conspiracies, the evidence provided is all circumstantial and easily manipulated. Although, we have to admit, pieces of the story _are_ suspicious and sketchy, we have to mark this story as… _unsolved.”_

* * *

_“THIS IS THE COOLEST THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO US!_ And that’s including coming back as ghosts,” Luke declared, jumping on the couch. He clutched the band’s phone tightly as he waved it above his head. “We’re going viral again!”

“Aw, look at him,” Reggie cooed, looking at Luke, “he’s all grown up now; he knows what viral means.”

“Dude, _you_ didn’t know what viral meant either,” Alex pointed out.

“I definitely did.”

“You definitely did not.”

“You know what, I think I did, and—”

Luke dropped to the couch cushion between them and pulled them both into his sides. “I can’t believe there’s a whole _conspiracy_ about us. Like, yeah, technically it’s been around for a bit because of that thread, but— _you guys._ We’re on Buzzfeed Unsolved! With over _seven million clicks._ I mean, I always wanted to get famous for our music, but this is pretty cool.”

Julie came into the garage, just getting off a phone call. “Flynn will be here in a minute. She has a few things she wants to talk to us about — said something about PR and, quote, ‘riding the wave.’”

“Julie,” Luke said, leaping up from the couch. “How does it feel to be _this talented_ and _this famous?”_

She laughed at his antics. “I never expected to go viral _again,_ I’ll give you that.” She lifted her phone. “I’ve officially had to turn off all my notifications just to be able to _use_ my phone.”

Luke spun around and pointed at Reggie and Alex, both still on the couch. “Come on, boys, show some enthusiasm.”

“We did almost just get exposed for being ghosts,” Alex pointed out. “Enthusiasm is running a bit low right now.”

“They didn’t even mention my horse photos.”

Luke scrunched his nose in disapproval. “No. No sulking. I declare this day sulk free. We’re _celebrating._ We _didn’t_ get exposed as ghosts. Sure, people online might be commenting about us being aliens, and vampires, and ghosts, and whatever, but the _experts_ have said we’re just a bunch of shit-stirring teenagers. Which is, I mean, mostly accurate.”

“We’re shit-stirring _dead_ teenagers,” Alex corrected. He gestured to Julie. “And one lovely lifer.”

“Thank you, Alex, I appreciate you acknowledging the fact that I was against all your plans from the start.” She smiled and bumped Luke’s shoulder. “I hate to say it, but it _did_ sort of work. Your and Willie’s plan was pretty great.”

“See, Molina,” Luke said, “you should trust me more often. Sometimes, I can be pretty great.”

The smile she gave in return was soft. Her knuckles brushed against his. “Yeah,” she agreed. “You’re pretty great.”

Alex and Reggie both turned away at the same time, both feeling as though they were intruding on a private moment. Reggie’s eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head towards Julie and Luke, smiling wider than Alex had ever seen him. He had a feeling his own smile matched his in intensity too. There was something so beautiful about seeing Luke _finally free_ and _happy._

Flynn was the one to break the moment with a dramatic entrance. She entered the garage, a hand pressed over her heart and her expression proud. “Julie, you are _so_ lucky that you have me right now.”

“I’ve always been lucky to have you,” she corrected, “but what’s so special about today?”

“I have an idea.”

Luke fell back between Reggie and Alex, looking cocky. “Bet it’s not better than my ideas.”

Despite not being able to hear him, she continued. “One might even say it’s better than Luke’s.”

“Oh.”

“Ha!”

Julie cast an amused glance at the guys before turning back to Flynn. “Alright, Miss Manager, let’s hear it.”

* * *

_[Image description: a video of Julie and Luke taken in the garage. They are sitting side-by-side at the piano, singing back and forth to each other. They pause a few seconds in, their excited chatter overlapping, and Julie writes down a few notes in a notebook.]_

**julieandthephantoms ✓** | some bts footage of @juliesdahlia and @luke_inggoood composing their masterpiece! 👀 You ready for something new, Fantoms?

> **hologramstan00** | THEIR MASTERPIECE-
> 
> **lucasguitarrrr** | aw but the way they harmonize together 🥺
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | ARE THEY RELEASING ANOTHER SONG SOON???? brb deAD
> 
> **hologramtrio** | @stanthephantxms so are luke, alex, and reggie apparently 🤧
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | @hologramtrio TOO SOON

  
  


_[Image description: a photo taken outside of the garage from behind Alex’s drum set. Alex is dressed as a vampire and is seen pressing a kiss onto the cheek of a figure dressed as a ghost. In the background, Luke and Julie can be seen sharing a mic.]_

**hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | Even though he might not be ready to put his face online just yet, I can assure you that my boyfriend is one of the most ethereal people I’ve ever met. #yeahilovehim @wheeliesandartstealies

> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | didn’t know it was possible for me to love you more but here we are
> 
> **willex_shipper** | YESSS WILLEX
> 
> **skaterboyhearteyes** | this photo has ended me,,, i am willie,,, i am now a ghost,,,,
> 
> **belldeservedbetter** | sksksksk the way theyre dressed as a vampire and ghost- oop-
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | omg brb gone to cry #willex
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | stream julie and the phantoms on spotify!!!!
> 
> **afannypackstan** | YALL WHY DO THEY OWN MY SOUL LIKE THIS
> 
> **hologramstan00** | i cannot express how much i love them

  
  


_[Image description: a screenshot from Julie and the Phantoms’ most recent upload on YouTube. Julie, Luke, Reggie, and Alex are seen performing outside of the Molina’s garage, all dressed in Halloween costumes.]_

**julieandthephantoms** | Go behind the scenes to get ready for a special surprise at MIDNIGHT! #tellyourfriends

> **juliesdahlia ✓** | are you ready because IM NOT
> 
> **luke_inggoood ✓** | i gotta say, i look good as an alien just sayinggggggg
> 
> **reginaldsolo ✓** | @luke_inggoood u ALWAYS think u look good. Just sayinggggggg.
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | yeet
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks this does not mean what you think it does but you tried. you tried.
> 
> **lucasguitarrrr** | WAIT-
> 
> **afannypackstan** | yes ma’am julie yes ma’am
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | stream julie and the phantoms on spotify!!!!
> 
> **hologramstan00** | IM SO EXCITED WHAT

  
  


_[Image description: a screenshot of Julie and the Phantoms’ most recent YouTube video.]_

**jatpupdates** | STREAM ‘TWILIGHT’ BY @julieandthephantoms NOW ON YOUTUBE AND SPOTIFY!! Link in our bio!

> **lucasguitarrrr** | KING SHIT LUKE!!!!!!
> 
> **hologramsimp** | omg omg omg omg
> 
> **galaxyjalr** | never clicked a link so fast in my liFE
> 
> **hologramstan00** | TWILIGHT-

  
  


_[Image description: (image 1) a screenshot of @wheeliesandartstealies’s Instagram account, zoomed in on his 5M followers and 13 following; (image 2) a screenshot of @hotdogdrumsticks Instagram account, zoomed in on his 2M followers and 5 following.]_

**williexupdates** | NEWS! Willie passed 5M followers & Alex passed 2M followers on Instagram! @wheeliesandartstealies @hotdogdrumsticks

> **hologramtrio** | WHO THINKS THIS IS BECAUSE THE BUZZFEED UNSOLVED EPISODE LMAO
> 
> **stanthestyles** | @hologramtrio OR because of their new song!?!?!?!
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | stream julie and the phantoms on spotify!!!!
> 
> **willex_shipper** | i stan a power couple!!!!!
> 
> **skaterboyhearteyes** | #willex #willex #willex
> 
> **hologramstan00** | hold on hold on hold on *scream*

  
  


_[Image description: a screenshot of @julieandthephantoms Instagram account, zoomed in on their 3M followers and 2.9k following.]_

**jatpupdates** | Congratulations to @julieandthephantoms for hitting 3M followers on Instagram, just in time for the release of their new song! Stream on Spotify now!

> **afannypackstan** | yall who remembers when they only had like 5k followers 😭
> 
> **lucasguitarrrr** | @afannypackstan and that’s on character growth
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | stream julie and the phantoms on spotify!!!!
> 
> **hologramstan00** | the VOCALS on this track??? *chef kiss* we eating good tonight
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | wait but did anyone else realize that this is the song @luke_inggoood and @juliesdahlia were writing in that one post a earlier this week-

  
  


_[Image description: (image 1) a shot of Alex’s back, taken from behind the drums; (image 2) a candid photo of Alex smiling at the camera over his shoulder, taken a few seconds after the first shot.]_

**wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | so proud and so in love with this guy. congrats on the new ep, boo. and congrats on two mill. im glad the world gets to see how fantastic of an immortal being you are. #IThinkIKindaYouKnow

> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | am I your best view again?
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks you always are
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies … but that’s not the meme……... I’m confused.
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks thats ok 😚
> 
> **willex_shipper** | do you think willie always calls alex ‘boo’ or is it just a pun because of the costume? i need to know for research purposes
> 
> **jacksonpercies** | is this a confirmation on the whole immortal being thing because 🤡 did we ever really get confirmation on that or-

  
  


_[Image description: a behind the scenes photo from the recent Julie and the Phantoms Halloween music video. Two figures are standing under a white sheet behind the drum set. From the position of the bodies, it’s clear that they’re hugging.]_

**juliesdahlia ✓** | they’re so in love and you know what,,, GOOD FOR THEM. #ilovethesetwo #yestheygavemepermissiontopostthis #willex

> **luke_inggoood ✓** | I want a love like theirs 😌
> 
> **juliesdahlia ✓** | @luke_inggoood yeah. me too 😌 that would be cool
> 
> **luke_inggoood ✓** | @juliesdahlia yeaaaaa. cool.
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | @luke_inggoood @juliesdahlia don’t mind me, I’m just watching. 👀
> 
> **reginaldsolo ✓** | @luke_inggoood @juliesdahlia @hotdogdrumsticks 🍿 for the show?
> 
> **afannypackstan** | julie says stan #willex !!!!
> 
> **juliesdahlia ✓** | @afannypackstan yEAH I DO!!! #willex
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | stream julie and the phantoms on spotify!!!!
> 
> **phantxmsinmyheart** | congrats on such a cute video!!! @juliesdahlia the song is SO GOOD
> 
> **skaterboyhearteyes** | STAN WILLIE AND ALEX FOR CLEAR SKIN
> 
> **willex_shipper** | the way they make me believe in love again 🤧

  
  


_[Image description: a screenshot of Julie and the Phantoms’ most recent YouTube video. A red circle highlights the 6,000,000 views.]_

**jatpupdates** | Congratulations to @julieandthephantoms for passing 6M views on YouTube on their most recent song release!

> **skaterboyhearteyes** | the way ive been here since the beginning 🥺
> 
> **stanthephantxms** | stream julie and the phantoms on spotify!!!!
> 
> **hologramstan00** | THEY DESERVE THIS
> 
> **hologramtrio** | are we just going to ignore the fact that they never addressed the immortal claims?? or explained why the are the SAME PEOPLE as sunset curve?????? yall are just gonna go back to stanning them?? hello @julieandthephantoms please address this

* * *

It started with a simple text message in the group chat the night after their newest single and music video went live.

 **Flying Flynn** **  
** hey julie make sure you’re sitting down for this next one

 **Captain of the Ship** **  
** uh  
why?

The next text from Flynn was a screenshot of the Julie and the Phantoms’ notifications, cropped to show one single notification.

_[julieandthephantoms] Zendaya started following you._

_“OH MY GOD!”_

Alex watched in amusement as Luke and Julie both lept off the couch, screaming as loud as Willie would’ve in an empty museum. They threw their arms around each other and _spun,_ both laughing and yelling in bliss and joy and—

Alex couldn’t remember a happier time in his life.

* * *

_[Image description: a photo of the band sitting in a car together, all with their instruments in hand. Julie is sitting shotgun, while the three guys are crammed into the back seat.]_

**julieandthephantoms** | There may or may not be some karaoke in a car tomorrow 👀 #tellyourfriends

  
  


_[Image description: (repost) a photo of the band sitting in a car together, all with their instruments in hand. Julie is sitting shotgun, while the three guys are crammed into the back seat.]_

**jatpupdates** | ITS HERE! CLICK THE LINK IN OUR BIO TO WATCH!! Repost via @julieandthephantoms // There may or may not be some karaoke in a car tomorrow 👀 #tellyourfriends

  
  


**mack** @ontheedgeofgr8  
hey @griffinsprince you should watch @julieandthephantoms’ latest youtube video. js.  
8:14 AM • 2021-09-26  
1 Reply | 10 Likes

> **Sarah** @griffinsprince  
>  @ontheedgeofgr8 why??  
>  8:21 AM • 2021-09-26  
>  1 Reply
> 
> **mack** @ontheedgeofgr8  
>  @griffinsprince check 13:31. they talk about your ‘exposing’ thread lol  
>  8:29 AM • 2021-09-26  
>  1 Reply | 4 Likes
> 
> **Sarah** @griffinsprince  
>  @ontheedgeofgr8 im about to walk into work. what do they say??  
>  8:29 AM • 2021-09-26  
>  1 Reply
> 
> **mack** @ontheedgeofgr8  
>  @griffinsprince julie says, and i quote, “I promise, we’re just four very normal, very _mortal,_ very happy teenagers.”  
>  8:32 AM • 2021-09-26  
>  1 Reply | 6 Likes
> 
> **Sarah** @griffinsprince  
>  @ontheedgeofgr8 lmao of course they’d say that… but how are they going to explain sunset curve?? what about all the weird stuff on their instagrams??  
>  8:35 AM • 2021-09-26  
>  1 Reply
> 
> **mack** @ontheedgeofgr8  
>  @griffinsprince just watch the video lol  
>  8:36 AM • 2021-09-26

* * *

The following conversation between Julie and the interviewer was retweeted, reblogged and reposted to disprove what came to be known as the Sunset Curve Conspiracy:

_“Your last single was very popular. You conveniently released it at the right time, didn’t you?”_

_Julie was the one to answer this question. “Our manager was the one to come up with the idea to build off the momentum from the whole conspiracy thread._

_“Yeah, let’s zero in and talk about the conspiracy thread. We gotta talk about it. People want to know. I want to know. Which theory is true?”_

_Reggie leaned in from the back seat. “Ghosts. Definitely ghosts.”_

_Dude,” Alex complained, “I thought we agreed on vampires?_

_“You agreed on vampires with Willie. I’m living my best life as a ghost over here, apparently.”_

_“Although, would you be alive if you were a ghost?” Alex countered._

_“Which one of us was abducted by aliens again?” Luke asked._

_“All of us.”_

_“Right, right. We were all abducted by aliens in 1997, right?”_

_Reggie looked offended. “1995. Keep your facts straight, man.”_

_“My bad.”_

_Julie rolled her eyes teasingly. “Ignore them. None of the theories are true. It started while cleaning my garage out to become our studio; the guys and I found a bunch of old Sunset Curve merchandise. And when we found out they all shared the same names? It was Luke’s idea for them to dress like them and see how long the Internet took to notice.”_

_“Contrary to popular belief, I do have some good ideas sometimes,” Luke said._

_And, a few seconds later, she spoke again, “The theories were fun, but they're just that — theories. We’re just a group of teenagers in a normal hologram band. There’s nothing out of the ordinary here. Unless you count the horrendous meals Luke makes from Eggos. I promise, we’re just four very normal, very mortal, very happy teenagers.”_

* * *

_[Image description: a candid picture of Alex taken during filming of Julie and the Phantoms’ latest music video.]_

**wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | he’s boo-tiful

> **hologramtrio** | please for the love of everything good stop trying to make ghosts happen. we know the truth. we watched julie’s interview
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | yeah willie stop trying to make ghosts happen. Ghosts aren’t even real. 👻
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks alright, hot dog, i boo-lieve you
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies you’re a dork.
> 
> **wheeliesandartstealies ✓** | @hotdogdrumsticks and you love me for it 😌❤️
> 
> **hotdogdrumsticks ✓** | @wheeliesandartstealies ...maybe #youremybestview #willex

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few disclaimers to end this fic!
> 
>   * All Instagram and Twitter usernames were made up by me for the purpose of this fic. They are not related to any social media account past, present, or future.
>   * I do not take credit for Buzzfeed Unsolved (or Shane and Ryan lol) - these are actual, real things. It's a real YouTube show that I watched a million episodes of to write this fic so... go watch Shane and Ryan chaotically try to find supernatural creatures and talk about crime stories!
>   * The interview at the end is supposed to be a lil hint at Carpool Karaoke because I had this image of the guys squished in the back of a car _singing_ for the whole interview so they don't disappear and now I can't get it out of my head.
>   * A few TikTok sounds were referenced through the fic; (1) you're my best view; and, (2) that's suspicious, that's weird.
>   * Notting Hill and Mean Girls were both quoted in the fic because of course they are. I strongly believe the guys spend their days where Julie's at school catching up on all things current pop culture.
>   * "Take me Home, Country Roads" by John Denver is also referenced and I'm just gonna hc that Reggie has this song on loop in his head 24/7.
>   * I hope someone got the joke about Willie looking like the Twilight character... If not, Booboo Stewart plays both Willie in JATP and Seth in Twilight and I HAD to fit that in somewhere.
> 

> 
> A special thank you to CSS coding guides put out by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza) ([How to Mimic Letters, Fliers, and Stationery Without Using Images](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135)) and [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan) ([Repository](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/53440558)). I used the first guide to make the box for the Carpool interview, and I used the second guide to change text colours.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> You can find my Tumblr [here!](https://pawprinterfanfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
